


Small One-Shots

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I often have a lot of small scenes and ideas, but just as often not enough to make an entire story, so this is dedicated to the small moments that I want to share and never forget. Take it as "slice of life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Skating

The winter holidays was Chris' favourite time of year, and it was honestly mostly because then he could dress in too many layers, hiding the body he was ashamed of. Although he had become less self-conscious after him and Josh started dating, as that man barely did anything but praise the chubbiness Chris was born with.  
“Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis,” whined Josh, and Chris turned around to watch his boyfriend face first on the ice, his sisters next to him laughing so hard they barely could stand themselves.  
With a nervous chuckle, Chris elegantly skated to help the fallen Josh up. “Finally one thing I'm better at than you,” he smiled.  
“Unfair bro, this is a girly thing anyway,” Josh complained and rubbed his sore face, but Chris was quick to pull his woollen beanie down as far as it could go. Josh quickly grabbed on to Chris' large, blue coat. “Sorry.”  
“You're such a baby, Josh,” Beth laughed in a mocking manner, and Josh replied with sticking out his tongue, pretty much proving her right, but she mimicked his childish behaviour. “Come on Hannah, let's leave these lovey-dovey losers.”  
Hannah simply waved before she was pulled along by her twin.  
“Let's get some hot chocolate, 'eh?” Chris said with a soft smile, and as he began to slowly move over the ice, he felt Josh stick to him like gum.

There was a small booth in one corner of the outdoor ice-skating rink, selling all sorts of delicious snacks and beverages. It also rented skates out, which was where Josh had gotten his.  
“Let me look at you,” Chris said and grabbed a hold of Josh' bruised face.  
“Don't, that hurts,” Josh said surprisingly bashful and turned his head away.  
Chris couldn't tell if he was red in the face from either the cold, hitting the ice or from embarrassment. Never the less, he leaned in and gently pecked the red. “There, that should be better.” His smile was soft and caring.  
Josh instantly turned to stare at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, cheeks somehow becoming more flushed.  
Chris looked at him with love, as his cheesy action seeped in. Now they would both be equally red and this time it was Chris that looked away, hiding his face. “Oh God that was so awful,” he mumbled into his gloves. “You know, it's just … that was what my mom did when I was learning to skate and hit my face.”  
Josh didn't say anything. He tried to fight a too big smile and leaned against Chris, resting his head on his shoulder, and looked down at his hot chocolate.

Josh was happy. Truly happy, for once, and it hadn't always been like that. Sure his medication helped, but it only made him somewhat neutral, and it was still harder to smile than to cry. But ever since he and Chris began dating and was open about it, his mood had greatly changed, albeit it swung much more and in larger curves. Being in a monogamous relationship was both the best and worst that had ever happened, because joy and sadness was felt so much more. And it was scary, to feel so close, sometimes even too close, but he never wanted to let go of it, because being with this one person made Josh feel like he didn't actually need his meds, but he kept taking them just in case.

“I love you,” he whispered and tried to hide his mouth in his vest, suddenly feeling anxious and a dozen thoughts rammed into him. It felt like years, even if it was only mere seconds before Chris responded.  
“I love you too,” Chris said softly and looked down at Josh. But he was too shocked and embarrassed to look back up. “Hey.”  
Slowly, close to crying, Josh looked up and met the loving gaze of Chris.  
“I love you, Josh.”  
Josh closed his eyes and held his breath, as to decide whether this was a dream or not. Chris put a gloved finger to Josh' chin, lifting it so that he could press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's quivering lips. Quickly, Josh put down his cup on the wooden railing they sat on, to then wrap his arms around Chris' waist, holding on tightly. He was afraid he'd vanish.  
Chris wrapped his own arms around Josh' head and rested his own on top. “I'm here, and I'm staying,” he whispered softly. He could feel Josh tremble and a soft cry escaping.  
“Goddamnit Cochise.”


	2. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I often have a lot of small scenes and ideas, but just as often not enough to make an entire story, so this is dedicated to the small moments that I want to share and never forget. Take it as "slice of life"

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Chris screamed and ran as fast as his nerdy legs could manage, and oh God did it hurt doing this thing he wasn't used to. Josh was right behind, laughing his ass off as the rain came in larger and larger doses, pouring straight down.  
Further up the road was an awning sticking out from a bookstore's front, and as he saw a chance for dry shelter, he somehow managed to run a bit faster, but that could be because Josh was now pushing him from behind, still laughing.  
“This is not funny!” Chris panted as they hid underneath a green awning. He nearly collapsed and leaned against Josh, whom seemed barely touched by the physical activity.  
“Seeing you run is,” Josh chuckled and ran a hand through his wet hair.  
Chris, putting almost all his weight onto Josh' shoulder, could barely speak. “Thank you though... for coming along.” He managed to stand up on his own and dropped his backpack by the door.  
“No probs Cochise; anything for my bro!” Josh patted his friends wet shoulder and smiled.  
It was a late Sunday afternoon, and the two of them had been driven out of a Starbucks as every store closed early today and now they were caught together in pouring rain.  
Sitting down, Chris checked up on his final papers and let out an exaggerated breath as he was relieved to see the water hadn't come through. “Oh thank God! All of this was almost for nothing!”  
Josh chuckled and sat down next to him.  
“I hate rain,” Chris groaned and stared out into the empty, flooded street.  
“What? How? It's so cozy and romantic!” Josh said and bumped his shoulder into Chris', whom snorted at the sentiment.  
“Hadn't pegged you for the romantic type, bro.”  
“You wound me!” Josh gasped, pretending to be hurt with a shocked expression.

For a while they sat in silence, relaxing and Chris' body had almost stopped aching. Next to him Josh was shivering like a leaf, given he only wore a vest over his shirt this weather wasn't ideal.  
“Dude, you need to learn to dress better,” he laughed.  
“What are you talking about Cochise? I looks as handsome as ever!” Josh said through clattering teeth, and there was no doubt that he always looked his best.  
With a sigh through smiling lips, Chris opened his large jacket. “Come here.” He pulled one side open and invited Josh to pretty much cuddle with him.  
“But I'm all wet!” Josh said and tried to resist, no matter how much he wanted to cuddle up next to his larger friend and create heat together.  
“So am I, just come here before I change my mind!” Chris shook his head.  
Quickly, Josh scuttled closer and rested his head on his chest, both his hands pressed between them. Somehow the jacket was big enough to almost close. The heat that came off of Chris was an amazing feeling that made Josh relax and closed his eyes. Chris' heart beat hard in his chest as he rested his head on top of Josh', not minding the wet texture of the black hair.  
“We'll get so sick from this weather,” Chris mumbled.  
“I'll be fine, I have you to nurse me back to health... no homo.” Josh hadn't realised what he had said till halfway through, and tried to make the famous heterosexual trick that all “straight” guys used. Hopefully Chris didn't notice his blush.  
“Well what about me?” Chris was as oblivious as always.  
“You'll have to suffer, of course,” Josh said nonchalantly and shrugged.  
“Ass,” Chris chuckled and hugged Josh closer to himself.


End file.
